ShadowSpirit020/Characters
List of Original Characters belonging to [[ShadowSpirit020|'Shadows']], both posted and unposted. Bold means incomplete/WIP while red links mean unposted. Bolded means the myth the character is taking, Bold-Italic''' is the other parent. '''OC COUNT: 26 (And no more)' My Characters Arranged by Pantheon. Roommates being Redone Chinese Pantheon * Suyin Han; Daughter of Han-Xiangzi (Roommate: Bethany Terawet) '''''Egyptian Pantheon * Samira Chaostorm; Daughter of Set and Nephthys (Roommate: Chione Kat) * Rashidi Swift; Son of Seshat (Roommate: Carter Threskiornis) * Seth Bomani; Son of Sekhmet (Roommate: Bast Kat) * Zain Chaostorm; Son of Set and Nephthys (Roommate: OPEN) Greek Pantheon * Alexina Pólemos; Daughter of Enyo and Honos (Roommate: Kazeko Arashi) * Garnet Blackburn; Son of the Phoenix and Thunderbird (Roommate: Zanus von Olympus) * Ivy Efiáltis; Daughter of Phobetor and Calliope (Roommate: Eranthe Discord) * Synnove Z. Cupid; Daughter of Eros (Roommate: Zelenia K'iino') Hawaiian Pantheon * Aedan Keahi; Son of Pele (Roommate: OPEN) * Kalen Lanakila; Son of Poliʻahu (Roommate: Kanye Sorcery) * Kanye Sorcery; Child of Kapo (Roommate: Kalen Lanakila) Japanese Pantheon * Akira Raiden; Son of Raijin and Otohime (Roommate: Hoshi Tsukiko) * Jasper Raiden; Daughter of Raijin and Otohime (Roommate: Cascade de Mare) * Saori Mikadzuki; Daughter of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto (Roommate: OPEN) Norse Pantheon * Braelyn Warbringer; Daughter of Sanngriðr, a Valkyrie (Roommate: Brynhild Gandr) * Dayna Stormbringer; Daughter of Róta, a Valkyrie (Roommate: Signy Battlebringer) * Kaira Frey; Daughter of Freyja and Forsetti (Roommate: OPEN) * Silje Spearbringer; Daughter of Geiravör, a Valkyrie (Roommate: Eira Lifebringer) Roman Pantheon * Celestine Prudentius; Adoptive Daughter of Minerva (Roommate: OPEN) * Archer Lunares; Adoptive Son of Diana (Roommate: OPEN) * Aviana Lunares; Adoptive Daughter of Diana (Roommate: OPEN) * Blaze Vulcan; Daughter of Vulcan (Roommate: Marisol Helios) * Cascade de Mare; Daughter of Neptune and Salacia (Roommate: Jasper Raiden) * Vesper Divitiae;Son of Pluto and Proserpina (Roommate: OPEN) Redone/Revamped * Topaz Wakiya, child of the Thunderbird and Phoenix Next Generation ''NOTE: My next Gen does not follow Moonstone luna's Arcs and Stuff. '' Royals * Camille Raiden-Lunares, child of Akira Raiden and Archer Lunares * Cara Stormbringer, daughter of Dayna Stormbringer and Unknown * Dusk Efiáltis-Ivashov, son of Ivy Efiáltis and Blake Von Dark * Fia Kīlauea de Mare, daughter of Keahi Kīlauea and Cascade de Mare * Galatea Kīlauea de Mare, daughter of Keahi Kīlauea and Cascade de Mare * Kaori Raiden-Lunares, daughter of Akira Raiden and Archer Lunares * Kai Zhāng-Han, son of Suyin Han and Synnove Z. Cupid * Kjerstin Frey-Bomani, daughter of Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey * Maiken Warbringer-Chaostorm, daughter of Zain Chaostorm and Braelyn Warbringer * Nikolas Raiden-Claus, son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Pyrrha Vulcan-Blackburn, daughter of Garnet Blackburn and Blaze Vulcan * Rania Frey-Bomani, daughter of Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey * Tiye Warbringer-Chaostorm, daughter of Zain Chaostorm and Braelyn Warbringer * Zalira Efiáltis-Ivashov, daughter of Ivy Efiáltis and Blake Von Dark Rebels * Serena Raiden-Claus, daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Soren Raiden-Claus, son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * TBA, child of Suyin Han and Synnove Z. Cupid Neutrals * Agate Wakiya, son of Topaz Wakiya and Unknown * Arkyn Frey-Bomani, son of Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey * Dovelyn Raiden-Claus, daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Rana Warbringer-Chaostorm, daughter of Zain Chaostorm and Braelyn Warbringer * Valen Frey-Bomani, child of Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey * Winter Raiden-Claus, son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus; co-owned with WiseUnicorn Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages